Moment of Intimacy
by Fuyukage
Summary: TRADUCTION : Sakura, dans la camionnette qui les mène à la guerre, est témoin d'un doux moment d'intimité. NejiTen, One-shot.


TRADUCTION : Sakura, dans la camionnette qui les mène à la guerre, est témoin d'un doux moment d'intimité. NejiTen, One-shot.

**Note : Traduction de ****Moment of Intimacy,**** de HighQueen.**  
><span>Titre :<span> Moment d'Intimité (Moment of Intimacy)  
><span>Auteur :<span> HighQueen  
><span>Traducteur :<span> Fuyukage  
><span>Langue originelle :<span> Anglais  
><span>Disclaimer :<span>** I own nothing. **Rien ne m'appartient.  
><span>Pairing :<span> NejiTen, brin de SasuSaku  
><span>Genre :<span> Romance

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ils nous mènent à la guerre.<p>

J'en suis sûre.

Tsunade-sama ne nous l'a pas encore dit officiellement, mais tous les shinobi de la Feuille ont été mobilisés.

Hier, ils ont réuni nos équipes l'Equipe Huit, l'Equipe Dix, l'Equipe Gai, et bien sûr, mon équipe, l'Equipe Sept – moins Sasuke-kun et Naruto, plus Sai.

Ils ont pris nos mesures, et je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous donner ces fameux gilets pare-balles de Jounins, avec un rembourrage supplémentaire et tout.

Dans la soirée, ils nous ont emmenés au magasin d'armes pour reconstituer notre équipement et nos rouleaux. Shizune m'a donné au moins deux cents senbons empoisonnés.

Ils nous équipent pour la guerre. C'est évident.

La rumeur veut aussi que nous obtenions de nouveaux bandeaux frontaux. Il y a une alliance entre les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas. Nous y allons tous – contre l'Akatsuki, contre Madara Uchiha, contre …

Sasuke-kun.

Oh, Sasuke-kun. Pourquoi, pourquoi dois-tu être si – arg.

Oubliez ça.

Naruto n'est même pas ici. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là … mais il s'entraîne sur une île secrète ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tout le monde me pose des questions à propos de lui – Lee, Hinata, Ino-cochon et son équipe. Ils veulent savoir quand est ce qu'il revient. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur donner une réponse, mais moi-même je n'en sais rien.

Nous voulons tous que Naruto revienne si nous allons à la guerre – et nous savons que nous y allons – ce serait bien d'avoir quelques centaines de ninjas gueulant, vêtus d'orange et hyperactifs à nos côtés.

Et il est le seul à pouvoir ramener Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun …

Parfois, comme _aujourd'hui_, j'aurais aimé être quelqu'un d'autre, dans une autre équipe, _n'importe qui_.

C'est une horrible pensée, je sais.

J'aime énormément Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et même Sai – _plus particulièrement_ Sasuke-kun. Mais ça fait si mal, je suis presque jalouse d'Ino-cochon et d'Hinata.

Bien que Shikamaru soit paresseux comme personne, et que manger soit tout ce que fait Chouji, ils ne se battent pas en permanence et consacrent toute leur attention dans une certaine rivalité enflammée, mettant Ino complètement à l'écart la moitié du temps. Bien que Kiba soit un fou des chiens et un peu idiot, il n'abandonnerait jamais Hinata sur un banc.

Mais vous savez qui j'envie le plus ?

Tenten.

Oui, Tenten.

C'est ironique, vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue car l'équipe Gai a un an de plus que nous. Lee déverse toujours des absurdités sur l'amour et la jeunesse, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment interagi avec Tenten – ou bien avec Neji.

En dehors de la mission fatidique à Suna, on ne s'est jamais réellement parlé, mais même là, je n'ai jamais appris à connaître l'un d'entre eux, car nous étions tous trop occupés ou fatigués, après mon combat contre Sasori, leur combat contre Kisame et Deidara, la mort de Chiyo et la résurrection de Gaara.

Habituellement, ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'entraîner ou quelque chose dans le genre, parfois accompagné de Lee.

Bien que Tenten était proche d'Hinata, ça avait toujours était moi et Ino-cochon – et Sasuke-kun.

Pendant tout ce temps, nous avions été obsédées par Sasuke-kun.

Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi – _pourquoi _ce n'est pas de Neji dont nous avions été les fan-girls.

Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu – lui ou Tenten. Lee est ma plus proche connaissance dans cette équipe, mais je ne l'approche pas trop, pour des raisons évidentes. De plus, Tenten semble un peu protectrice, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller me frotter aux armes pointues et tranchantes qu'elle semble transporter sur elle sans arrêt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Neji et Tenten ont toujours semblés quelque peu différents de nous – plus matures, je suppose. Plus axés sur l'entrainement et la progression dans les rangs. Plus stables, aussi, sûrement.

Tenten n'a jamais été une fan-girl, elle n'a jamais couru après Sasuke-kun – _ou_ Naruto.

Et pourtant, en ce moment, assis dans cette – camionnette – je vois combien je me trompais. Combien on se trompait _tous_.

Vous voyez, ils nous emmènent dans un autre pays, pour la guerre. Je ne sais pas exactement où. Ils ne veulent pas nous fatiguer, je suppose, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont embarqués dans ces engins bizarres avec des roues appelés « camionnettes » au lieu de faire le voyage à pied à travers les forêts.

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes sûrs que nous partons à la guerre, ils veulent juste nous faire conserver notre énergie et notre chakra, pour que nous ne soyons pas fatigués au moment d'atteindre le champ de bataille.

Mais de toute façon, nous sommes assis dans ces camionnettes, et chaque tour de roue nous rapproche encore et encore d'une guerre imminente. C'est la nuit actuellement, et il fait sombre, mis à part les rayons argentés de la lune passant à travers les écarts dans le bois, qui nous servent de fenêtres Yamato a crée ces choses-camionnettes en utilisant son jutsu.

Je suis à l'arrière, avec Ino-cochon et son équipe. Ils sont tous profondément endormis, Chouji ronfle même. La tête d'Ino a roulé sur mon épaule. Lee, Neji et Tenten sont sur les sièges en face de nous – dans cet ordre. Lee continue de marmonner dans son sommeil sur la jeunesse et les écureuils. L'équipe Huit est à l'avant et ils semblent endormis aussi. Hinata et Kiba ont l'air d'être confortablement assis, Akamaru leur servant d'oreiller moelleux.

J'aurais aimé que mon équipe soit ici.

Ils me manquent, surtout en voyant toutes ces équipes ensemble. Je les ai regardés interagir plus tôt dans la journée, comment Kiba et Shino taquinaient Hinata, comment Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji se chamaillaient, comment Lee faisait ses habituelles pitreries, ennuyant Neji et Tenten qui le maitrisaient avec une expertise exaspérée.

De toute évidence, tous, même au milieu de leurs chamailleries et querelles, étaient toujours ensemble, toujours unis. Ils se comprenaient les uns les autres. Il était évident, vu leurs interactions, qu'ils savaient tous beaucoup de choses à propos de l'autre – les petites blagues, les boutons sur lesquels appuyer, des missions partagées desquelles rigoler …

Mon équipe n'a jamais été comme ça. Nos luttes et combats n'ont toujours inclus que deux de nous trois et allaient souvent tellement loin que Kakashi-sensei devait intervenir pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Notre seule blague fut le masque de Kakashi (d'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il y a derrière), et nous n'avons pas partagé de missions depuis plus de trois ans, sauf si on compte la fois ou on a essayé de se tuer l'un l'autre au Sommet des Cinq Kage, ou la fois ou Sasuke-kun a essayé de tuer Naruto au repaire d'Orochimaru.

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et seule, en regardant toutes ces équipes ensemble, leurs liens si étroits et forts.

Pourquoi n'aurions pas pu être eux ?

Pour vous dire la vérité, même lorsque l'équipe Sept s'est _finalement_ réunie à cette réunion désastreuse – je ne me sentais pas à ma place et seule. C'était juste Sasuke-kun et Naruto, qui n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et leur stupide rivalité. Ça a toujours était comme ça.

J'ai été comme la troisième roue – ou presque.

Non.

Sasuke-kun, Naruto …

Ça fait mal de penser à tout ça. Tout le monde dort, donc j'essaye moi aussi. Mais je n'y arrive pas, alors je me trouve à regarder droit devant moi, regarder Neji qui est assis directement en face de moi.

Je remarque qu'il est vraiment beau. Ses traits sont ciselés et parfaits et ses yeux translucides sont si beaux, bien que terrifiants d'un autre côté.

Presque comme le Sharingan de Sasuke-kun, bien que blanc et non pas rouge et noir.

Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas aimé, _lui_, plutôt que Sasuke-kun.

Il est plus vieux que nous, il est _extrêmement_ beau, il est un génie de talent, il est riche et d'un clan noble, il est athlétique et un shinobi incroyable, il a la même attitude froide et indifférente que Sasuke-kun …

Et apparemment, il n'est pas aussi insensible aux filles que Sasuke.

Ou, à une fille en particulier.

Tenten.

Ce qui fait que de nouveau, je suis jalouse d'elle.

Non pas que j'aime Neji. Je le connais à peine, je peux juste apprécier le fait qu'il soit beau.

Mais elle a tout ce que _j'ai_ toujours voulu.

Elle est très jolie, si vous la regardez de près, bien que ce ne soit pas de ça dont je suis jalouse. Mais elle a une belle peau légèrement bronzée, un beau visage, des cheveux châtains lisses, qu'elle garde toujours liés. Franchement, je suis sûre qu'elle serait plus belle qu'Ino-cochon si elle les laissait détachés.

Mais je suis jalouse car je la regarde avec Neji. Et c'est magnifique.

Vous ne devinerez jamais, en les regardant tous les deux. Même s'ils sont perpétuellement ensemble, tellement que vous suspecteriez des choses, Neji et Tenten agissent tous les deux tellement normalement, ils sont tellement à l'aise avec l'autre que jamais vous ne penseriez que l'un d'entre eux a le béguin pour l'autre.

Mais je les vois maintenant, et c'est tellement mignon que mon cœur se serre, presque d'envie.

Tenten semble endormie, la tête penchée, tombant sur l'épaule droite de Neji. A ma grande surprise, ça ne semble pas le déranger, bien qu'il ait toujours semblé être du type « Ne me touche pas » comme Sasuke-kun.

Mais il laisse faire, et il tourne légèrement sa tête vers elle, le bout de son nez contre le haut de la tête de Tenten.

Après un certain temps, elle se blottit plus près de lui. Ça ne semble pas le déranger – en fait, il place sa main gauche sur le bras de Tenten.

Au bout d'un moment, je remarque que sa main a bougé pour couvrir la main gantée de Tenten et il mêle ses doigts aux siens.

Je regarde, figée, retenant mon souffle dans ma gorge. Je reste silencieuse – je ne veux pas les déranger, je ne veux pas perturber ce touchant moment d'intimité, qui n'est évidemment pas destiné à mes yeux, ni à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il semble la regarder dormir, et il continue de jouer avec sa main, ses doigts traçant des motifs sur le poignet de Tenten et sur les gants recouvrant ses mains.

Après quelques minutes, elle se rapproche encore plus et il enroule son bras droit autour du sien, apportant sa main à ses lèvres.

Je palpite – je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Puis je m'aperçois que Tenten est réveillée. L'a-t-elle été, pendant tout ce temps ?

Elle lui sourit, il y a une telle tendresse dans son regard. Il lui sourit également, un petit sourire, mais c'est magnifique et à couper le souffle, plus encore que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une expression qui n'est pas un petit sourire en coin ou un air stoïque. Il est fâcheusement comme Sasuke-kun, quand il s'agit des expressions faciales.

Il se penche légèrement en avant. Elle en fait de même.

Il incline sa tête vers le bas, elle incline la sienne vers le haut et sur le côté.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent – doucement, tendrement – et ils s'embrassent.

Je regarde sans vergogne maintenant, mes joues colorées de rose.

Ils ont l'air si parfaits – comme l'un de ces couples de rêve des films à l'eau de rose qu'Ino aime regarder de temps en temps.

Il l'embrasse avec une telle aisance – alors je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit évidemment _pas _de leur premier baiser.

Ce n'est pas maladroit du tout. C'est trop gracieux et fluide, comme s'ils savaient exactement comment bouger leurs lèvres, et où placer leurs mains – celles de Tenten sont sur son torse, et l'une de celles de Neji est sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa joue.

C'est tellement beau – et pourtant, ça me donne ce même sentiment d'estomac noué.

Je suis jalouse.

Je sais que je le suis. Mon moi-intérieur est déchiré.

J'ai dix-sept ans, et je n'ai _toujours pas_ été embrassée.

Même _Naruto_ a été embrassé.

Par _Sasuke-kun_, en plus, qui –merde- devait être _mon_ premier baiser !

Neji et Tenten cessent de s'embrasser après un petit moment. Il n'y a aucune maladresse, aucune gène, aucun mot, rien.

Elle se recroqueville dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il pose un baiser sur son front, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau, puis repose sa tête sur la sienne.

Leurs mains sont de nouveau étroitement liées, ils ont l'air tellement à l'aise et accordés l'un à l'autre.

Je sais que dans la matinée, ils vont se comporter tout à fait naturellement, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que meilleurs amis et équipiers, mais je viens de voir l'un de leurs (incontestablement nombreux) moments d'intimité.

Bien que je sois heureuse pour eux, cela provoque une douleur lancinante dans mon cœur, comme si quelqu'un (je me demande qui ?) m'avait frappée d'un chidori dans la poitrine.

Peut-être, _peut-être_ – si Sasuke-kun était resté …

Aurions-nous été comme ça ?

Nous nous rendons à la guerre, des souvenirs me viennent et je me pose des questions, en regardant le couple endormi.

Peut-être que si nous gagnons et que Naruto arrive à le convaincre, peut-être décidera-t-il de donner une seconde chance à Konoha.

Peut-être que dans le futur, si tout va bien …

Peut-être que Sasuke-kun et moi pourrions être comme eux, comme ces deux coéquipiers qui sont manifestement et merveilleusement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être serons-nous comme Neji et Tenten …

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN de l'auteur originel :** « Ceci est basé sur un rêve que j'ai eu. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai voulu l'écrire comme une histoire. Le rêve était en quelque sorte du point de vue de Sakura, donc cette histoire le sera aussi. C'est un peu comme un drabble, un débordement de pensées et d'autres choses. Un peu différent de mon style habituel, mais je voulais tenter le coup._

_S'il vous plait, review, et laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! »_

**A/N de Fuyukage :** Ma première traduction ! (My first translation !) Je suis globalement contente de moi, je tenais vraiment à traduire cet one-shot que je trouve fabuleux ! Surtout, bien entendu, le moment NejiTen ! Heureusement, ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour le traduire. Je dois avouer que, comme c'est ma toute première grosse traduction anglais-français, j'étais un peu déroutée.. Je m'explique : quand je lis l'histoire en anglais, je comprends parfaitement ce que l'auteur veut dire, dans ma tête tout est très clair, mais dès qu'il s'agit de traduire ça en français, aaarg ! Donc j'ai dû relire l'histoire 10 fois pour être sûre que ce soit à peu près compréhensible. Notez que j'ai dû changer 2/3 trucs par rapport à l'histoire originelle, car sinon, tout n'est pas clair. Si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de ponctuation (de tout ce que vous voulez) ou encore si vous trouvez qu'une phrase n'est pas très claire et que vous avez une idée pour l'améliorer… Je suis preneuse ! Tout ce qui peut améliorer le texte de près ou de loin, je suis preneuse.

J'ai l'intention de traduire en anglais chaque review que vous posterez sur cette histoire, pour que l'auteur de ce one-shot sache un peu ce qu'on pense de son histoire de l'autre côté du monde :p donc choisissez bien vos mots, et s'il vous plait, évitez les fautes d'orthographes (mes yeuuux !).

Je suis vraiment contente, car j'avais l'intention de traduire cette fanfic depuis quelques temps, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage et la motivation ^^' la section francophone du NejiTen est franchement PAUVRE (sur toute la section NejiTen du site, il y a que 3 pages de fictions NejiTen en français, alors qu'il y en a plus de 200 pages en anglais !). Mais j'ai l'intention de traduire d'autre fictions, essentiellement NejiTen (et aussi d'un pairing qui provient d'un autre anime... Avatar the last Airbender, pour ceux qui connaissent et qui aiment !). Ecrivez du NejiTen, les francophones ! (moi, je ne suis bonne qu'en traduction, donc bon, je vais rester sur ma position huhu :p)

Au revoir !


End file.
